metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Zero
Zero (real name David Oh, and formerly known as "O", Major Tom, Major Zero and Cipher) was the original commander of CIA Special Forces Unit FOX (Force Operation X). After Zero became a founding member of the Patriots along with Big Boss, the two friends would later develop a bitter emnity. Biography Early life and career Prior to creating FOX, David Oh served in the British SAS alongside The Boss. During his later career in MI6, he was referred to as "O." David ultimately joined the CIA, under the bureau of classified planning, where he gained the codename "Zero" (derived from "O"). In 1962, Zero helped Dr. Nikolai Sokolov and his family defect from the Soviet Union to America, but was forced to allow Sokolov himself to be taken back due to a secret deal made between the two superpowers during the Cuban Missile Crisis. After reuniting with The Boss, the two formed the CIA's FOX Unit much to the DCI's dismay. However, Zero's own reasons for forming FOX was to prepare himself for a second attempt at recovering Sokolov.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). This was implied in a radio conversation between Zero and Naked Snake during the Virtuous Mission. While serving in the CIA, Zero recruited Sigint and Para-Medic into the organization as he recognized their potential, though he ended up receiving complaints three days per month relating to Sigint. Zero also formed a club within the CIA dedicated to finding UMAs, and acted as its president, with Sigint as its vice president. Prior to 1964, Zero obtained a residence in Portsmouth, New Hampshire. By August 1964, Major Zero served as FOX's commanding officer for the Virtuous Mission, the objective being to once again rescue Sokolov in Tselinoyarsk, USSR. Earlier, Zero briefed his friend Jack on the previous attempt to rescue Sokolov, explaining that the Soviets most likely wanted him to finish a weapons system he had begun developing, capable of turning the tide of the Cold War. He also warned Jack that if he didn't retrieve Sokolov in four hours, then they wouldn't have enough time to extract the two from Tselinoyarsk. Zero gave Jack the codename Naked Snake, due to the on-site procurement and stealth aspects of the mission, and designated himself as "Major Tom", having incorrectly remembered the name of the successful escape tunnel in The Great Escape. Upon Snake's arrival at Rassvet, Tom explained to him that he needed to deliver Sokolov a message when he rescued him: "Sorry for being so late." Upon learning of the dangerous circumstances between the KGB and the GRU's current rivalry, Tom also insisted that Snake get out of there with Sokolov quickly. Following the Virtuous Mission's failure, Major Zero was shocked by The Boss's defection to the Soviet Union and the bombing of Sokolov's facility as he viewed her with higher regard than even his own family, although he did later admit that she had an aura of mystery surrounding her. He also felt that his new codename might have been a mistake, so he re-watched the film roll for The Great Escape, having arranged its delivery through the film company, and thus realized his error. Zero later visited Snake in an advanced ICU, offering him a Cuban cigar. There he explained to Snake that the Government was willing to revoke the charges in regards to any and all involvement in The Boss's defection, under the condition that he accepts the follow up mission Operation Snake Eater. Zero also implied during this visit that he had been placed in the same situation as Snake, and that if he failed the mission, then not only would FOX be disqualified from becoming an official unit, but he and Snake may also be executed. Major Zero again served as Snake's commanding officer during Operation Snake Eater, with Para-Medic and Sigint providing radio support, and the supposed KGB spy EVA assisting Snake with transportation. When Sokolov was apparently committing adultery on his wife and child with Tatyana, Zero was in disbelief and tried to point out how he wasn't the kind of person to do so before Snake reminded him that "people change". In addition, when investigating the identity of Sokolov's supposed lover, he initially speculated that her being a supposed KGB officer was obscure within the ranks of the KGB when he couldn't get any leads. After Sokolov was believed at the time to have been killed by Colonel Volgin, Zero decided to make the Shagohod's destruction a top priority to honor his fallen friend. He later learned from Snake about his communicating with The Sorrow. However, despite insisting that he'll believe whatever Snake had to say, he spoke to Para-Medic and voiced that he may have gone insane before Snake pointed out that he could still hear them. The mission was a success as the Cobra Unit were killed off, the Shagohod weapon was destroyed, Volgin and The Boss were eliminated. After Snake was awarded the "Big Boss" codename by the President, Zero ran into his friend but was too distraught to say anything to him. Post-Snake Eater While his friend Naked Snake left FOX and America and drifted around nations as a mercenary, Major Zero's stature rose and his influence grew inside the halls of Langley. In 1970, Major Zero was supposedly arrested for treason by the Pentagon under the suspicion that he instigated the FOX rebellion at the San Hieronymo Peninsula. Because of this and Big Boss (Naked Snake) being framed for the FOX rebellion, he also kept the frequency 145.73 on and instructed Para-Medic to respond if it is called in the event of an SOS signal.Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Kojima Productions (2006). Naked Snake: Does anybody read me? This is Snake. If anybody can hear this, please respond. // Para-Medic: Snake! Is it you? Is this the real Naked Snake? // Snake: That voice... Para-Medic? // Para-Medic: It's me! It's been a while, huh, Snake? It's good to hear your voice again. // Snake: Same here. It'd be even better if I weren't in this god-forsaken place. So, you're still using this circuit? // Para-Medic: Major Zero kept it just in case. He said if you were safe, you might try to use it to contact us. To be honest, I never really expected you to call. But I'm glad you did. In actuality, Zero conspired with triple spy Ocelot to grab the remainder of the Philosophers' Legacy. As they both decided that it was time to "end" the Philosophers and then "reform" the group due to being tired of the American Philosophers' bickering, the two staged Gene's FOX rebellion and the first Metal Gear's theft so that they could lure the DCI to come out of hiding. While Ocelot was initially unaware of Zero's identity, Gene somehow knew and referred to Zero as "the man with the same codename as Null". However, neither were aware that Gene was serious in launching Metal Gear towards the American Philosophers, thus framing the Russian Philosophers. But Snake and Roy Campbell were able to convince some soldiers to defect and help against FOX and Snake ultimately foiled Gene's plot. After supplying the trajectory data to the DCI in regards to where Metal Gear was to be launched, Zero then had Ocelot assassinate the DCI in order to obtain the entire Philosophers' Legacy and documents concerning the identities of the Philosophers' members. After they were cleared of all charges, Snake returned to America by plane with Major Zero, Para-Medic, Sigint and a senior Government official there to welcome him at the runway. Post-San Hieronymo Afterwards, Zero later shared with Ocelot the battle data of the Perfect Soldier Project and gave hints about genomes as bargaining chips to which Ocelot agreed to stay working together under the condition that they recruit Big Boss into their new organization: the Patriots. Immediately afterwards, Zero joined with Big Boss, Sigint (Donald Anderson), Para-Medic (Dr. Clark), Ocelot and EVA to form the Patriots. Using the Philosophers' Legacy as a limitless source of funding, Zero hoped to carry out what he believed to be The Boss's vision by turning Big Boss into a charismatic icon and unifying the world by controlling information. But when Big Boss started to disagree with the goal, Zero feared that his friend might leave the organization so he had Para-Medic create clones of Big Boss in order to maintain the Patriots' icon to which Big Boss condemned the project upon finding out. Considering it to be the last straw, Big Boss parted ways with Zero and left the United States to form his own private military company. After the falling out with Big Boss, Zero and the Patriots both started referring to themselves as "Cipher." In 1974, Cipher (with Sigint's help) orchestrated the Peace Walker Incident in Costa Rica involving Hot Coldman's AI weapons. To carry this out, Cipher recruited Pacifica Ocean and arranged a secret business proposition with Kazuhira Miller to help expand the Militaires Sans Frontières. However, Cipher's ultimate aim was to manipulate Big Boss into participating in the project without his knowledge. Cipher also ordered Pacifica to modify the MSF's Metal Gear ZEKE when the time came, and convince Big Boss to rejoin Cipher by threatening to frame MSF for launching a nuclear warhead at the United States if he refused. Ultimately, this plot failed when Big Boss damaged ZEKE and stopped the nuclear launch. Miller had earlier informed Cipher of Pacifica's actions, although he had been unaware of the plot to discredit MSF. When Big Boss and Miller discussed Cipher's true nature, Big Boss realized that "Cipher" was actually Zero. Meanwhile, Cipher (Zero) planned to use the sons as "insurance" against Big Boss should the time arise. Later years Zero continued to craft a world of order governed by rules. He increased his fortunes by manipulating countless wars with his vast influence eventually manipulating the very core of the Oval Office. Years later, Big Boss plotted coups d'état against Zero in Outer Heaven and Zanzibar Land. After Solid Snake (a product of "Les Enfants Terribles") defeated Big Boss during both incidents, Zero had the "legendary mercenary" placed in a nanomachine-induced coma. Having lost Big Boss as an icon and still bitter over his former friend's betrayal, Zero went into hiding and began to rely on an advanced AI network to control the Patriots as his "successors". But he lost his primary allies' support due to divisions in his own ranks for Big Boss, with EVA having Dr. Clark (Para-Medic) killed by the Cyborg Ninja and Ocelot personally killing Donald Anderson (Sigint) during Liquid Snake's insurrection on Shadow Moses Island. By the time of Solidus Snake's takeover of the Big Shell, the AIs had completely ignored Zero's will and eventually crafted their own will to which Zero failed to realize this change due to suffering from his advanced years' debilitating effects. In 2014, Big Boss awakened and then discovered Zero in a persistent vegetative state and was kept alive solely by life support equipment. After a computer worm destroyed the Patriots's AIs and Old Snake (Solid Snake) defeated Liquid Ocelot, Big Boss took Zero's wheelchair-bound shell to The Boss's grave in Arlington National Cemetery. Big Boss lamented that the man had nearly "brought the world to the brink of ruin" without even realizing it. Reflecting on their past experiences, Big Boss switched off Zero's life support equipment and Zero was struggling to breathe which Big Boss pressed his hands over Zero's heart to kill him, ending the dictatorship he created and putting his former friend to peace. Personality and traits Zero had a prominent scar over his left eye and also believed that he had once been abducted by aliens.The latter is mentioned by Sigint in a radio conversation, should the player manage to procure the Spirit camo. Due to his SAS training, he often looked down upon the American Armed Forces' methods of conducting operations, viewing them as sloppy, such as the fact that they relied too much on prepared equipment, such as a flashlight, or that they would leave their feces on the battlefield. The bomber jacket that Major Zero wore during the missions in 1964 resembled those worn by Allied pilots in World War II. It was also similar to the one worn by Steve McQueen in the 1963 film The Great Escape. According to Zero's personal data as of 1964: his eyesight was 20/13; his blood type was "A"; he had previously been afflicted with gout; his hobbies included watching movies and hunting; his favorite food was Shepherd's Pie, while his least favorite food was hamburgers; he enjoyed spy and war movies; his favorite animal was the horse; his favorite type of liquor was whiskey; he enjoyed rugby; he liked Dimbula brand tea; and his favorite UMA was the Loch Ness Monster. Additionally, Zero disliked coffee and referred to it as "foul mud." Zero was a huge fan of the James Bond films. Zero talked to Naked Snake about the intricacies and technological side of Bond's spy equipment and suggested that Snake be more like Bond, equipped with a "Snake shaped gun" and would get into an argument on the subject with Snake harboring a disinterest in the series and the spy genre in general. Zero also admitted that he personally didn't approve of how Bond interacted with female spies, after supposedly deducing one of the factors in Snake's dislike for the character. Sokolov said that Zero was a man of his word and a man of honor as he kept his promise to rescue him from the Soviet Union and apologized for being so late. In addition, Zero also was one who judged people on their merits rather than physical differences, as evidenced by his hiring Donald Anderson and Dr. Clark despite the former also being banned from the workplace due to his ethnicity. Zero didn't know much about technology and would use Sigint's notes when explaining what the anti-personnel sensor, motion detector, and active sonar were to Naked Snake. On a related note, he once bought a washing machine but didn't know how to use it. After he "gave birth to the Patriots" to carry on The Boss's last will, Zero over time became power hungry and a dictator by collecting more wealth and to gain more influence within the government. As a result, he also had no qualms for using Big Boss as an icon and to clone him without his knowledge. After Big Boss left the Patriots, Zero felt betrayed and lost his faith and belief in everything. By 1974, he also lost his ability to keep his promises and his code of honor by this point by his nearly having the Militaires Sans Frontières framed for a nuclear strike against America when Big Boss refused, despite this going against his promise to allow MSF to expand to Kazuhira Miller when getting him involved in the plot. When he recovered Big Boss's body, he placed him in a permanent coma as a means to preserve Big Boss as an icon. In 2014, regarding Zero's actions, Big Boss wondered if Zero hated or feared him. Codename "Zero" is a British military radio term, often used as a callsign for a HQ. It also refers to a ghost, which Zero claimed was also fitting for a sneaking mission. Zero also refered to himself and the Patriots as "Cipher" which means empty and the number zero, this became fitting after Zero lost his beliefs and faith in everything when he became an empty shell of his former self. Behind the scenes Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater Zero's Japanese voice actor, Banjo Ginga, previously voiced Liquid Snake and Liquid Ocelot. Zero's real name, David Oh, was first given in a voice casting sheet for Metal Gear Solid 3, which was leaked prior to E3 2004.http://muni_shinobu.webs.com/mgs3/leak.html[http://www.mgsaga.net/Archive-Leaked-MGS3-CB.htm Metal Gear Solid 3 voice casting sheet] It is never mentioned in-game, but it was later given in the Metal Gear Solid 4 Database. The name Major Tom, while mentioned in-game to be a reference to The Great Escape, is also a character in the song "Space Oddity" by David Bowie. This could be a nod to the song, as it was originally selected as the ending theme for Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater as it references space exploration. However, as the game ultimately departed from this theme, it was replaced by Starsailor's "Way to Fall." In the Operation Snake Eater Briefing, Zero provides a Cuban cigar to Naked Snake, despite the fact that Cuban imports are illegal in the United States. However, Cuban cigars made before 1962 were still legal in the United States in 1964, and remain so to this day. If the player ends up dying three times during The Sorrow battle and continuing, Zero will call and tell the player to use the Revival Pill at the Game Over screen. In two radio conversations, relating to the Raikov Mask and the completed Raikov disguise, will have Major Zero commenting regarding the mask's "nostalgic" feeling that he "for some reason doesn't like it" and that Naked Snake's wearing of the Raikov disguise "is starting to irritate Zero already," referring to the negative fan controversy regarding the character Raiden from Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. Prior to the release of Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, some fans had incorrectly concluded that Zero was the "deviously cunning strategist" who had plotted The Boss's death as mentioned in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops. Upon first viewing, the dialogue in the game does not immediately make clear that this strategist and "the man with the same codename as Null" (Zero) are two distinct characters, originating the confusion. However, later games reveal that Zero had continued to admire and idolize The Boss, while Hot Coldman had actually been responsible for her death as revealed in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Although Zero was supposedly imprisoned during the events of Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, he can still be recruited as a secret character. Simply complete the game with a Metal Gear Solid: Digital Graphic Novel save file on the PlayStation Portable's memory stick or use a code. Zero's true involvement in the game, and likewise his role in founding the Patriots as revealed in Metal Gear Solid 4, was briefly hinted at during Gene's conversation with Ocelot in a cutscene, where he identified Ocelot's co-conspirator as "the man with the same codename as 'Null'." "Null" is the German word for "Zero." Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Zero does not make a physical appearance in the game (barring his secret phone call with Miller and Paz's flashback), but he was referenced multiple times. In one of the briefing files, Big Boss reminisced about Zero hating coffee to Paz. In addition, during the attempted destruction of the Mammal Pod in Chapter 4, one of the glitched statements by the Mammal Pod was "The Lonely Fox Chases The One Eyed Hound" hinting at Big Boss and Zero's feud. Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' * Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence (Secret Theatre; non-canon) *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus'' (non-canon) *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' (cameo) *''Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops'' (trading card) Other appearances "David Oh" is also a dog tag that can be collected in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty HD Edition. It is ID 026 and can be found during the Tanker Chapter on the Extreme difficulty setting. Major Zero also appears in Versus Battle. Gallery Zero.gif|Major Zero Major Zero 2.png|A flashback of Zero in Peace Walker. References de:Zero es:Major Zero Category:MGS3 Characters Category:MGS4 Characters Category:Support Team Category:Patriots Category:Peace Walker Characters Category:Antagonists